Jamba Heart
|properties = Vessel for Void; corrupts those who come in contact with its shards}} A Jamba Heart is a mysterious, powerful object introduced in Kirby Star Allies. Physical Appearance Jamba Hearts are large, heart-shaped dark purple crystals, although the one in the beginning of Kirby Star Allies has Heart Spears pierced through it. When split into multiple pieces, the shards look nearly identical to the Jamba Heart, but have a dark aura surrounding them and are less crystal-like. General Information Jamba Hearts are the amalgamations of a large amount of negative energy and darkness. Its shards can corrupt anyone who comes near them, turning them evil. They can also possess the victims themselves. The Jamba Heart itself can absorb other beings and corrupt them into shells of their former selves as well. One whose heart is filled with darkness can also sacrifice themself to an incomplete Jamba Heart in order to make it whole. The astral being known as Void can use a Jamba Heart as a vessel in order to reincarnate, namely as Void Termina. Games ''Kirby Star Allies .]]Long before the events of ''Kirby Star Allies, a Jamba Heart was sealed away by four heroes of yore, each of whom used a Heart Spear to do so. According to an ancient book known as the book of legends, which was likely written by those of Hyness’s clan, this Jamba Heart may have come through a dimensional rift, likely meaning that this Jamba Heart is from another dimension.Kirby Twitter Long after these events, Hyness and his religion somehow obtained the Jamba Heart, as it was the vessel of Void, the god of the Jambastion Religion. Hyness proceeded to attempt to resurrect Void as Void Termina by breaking the seal. However, he did not completely understand how to break the seal, and as a result, he accidentally shattered it and sent the fragments of it and the Heart Spears all over the galaxy, including Planet Popstar. The shards are the reason most of the bosses act hostile towards Kirby and Co., and they also provide their hosts with the ability to power up after being damaged enough. Kirby was hit by a pink shard, which was not dispersed by the Jamba Heart, but rather the Heart Spears which were containing it in its seal. This awoke him from his afternoon nap. The shard granted him the ability to create Friend Hearts, which was unknown to him at the time. Kirby then noticed that a large, dark cloud had formed above Castle Dedede and a bunch of Waddle Dees carrying food to there, and headed there to investigate, while making Friends using his newfound power. While Kirby and friends managed to purge Dream Land's inhabitants from the influence of the Jamba Heart shards, they never got the opportunity to collect a shard, as they usually flew away from them before they could. Kirby and co. chased the shards all over Popstar, while freeing Meta Knight from the possession of one near the end. The shard was able to flee as well. Just after Meta Knight was defeated, the fortress of Jambastion appeared in Popstar, which led Kirby and friends to infiltrate it. During the infiltration, the heroes came upon more shards, but The Three Mage-Sisters snatched them away when they fled. Kirby and friends then used the Warp Star to travel throughout the galaxy, and battled more victims of the Jamba Heart shard. After defeating the corrupted foes on all the planets, Kirby and his friends were able to dispel the barrier protecting Jambandra Base, which was apparently the source of all the trouble they had. When entering The Divine Terminus, Hyness can be seen performing a ritual that is repairing the Jamba Heart with the shards. After defeating Zan Partizanne, it is revealed that Hyness and the religion were attempting to revive Void as Void Termina in order to destroy the universe to avenge Hyness's clan at the beginning of the game, but he failed to perform the ritual correctly. After defeating Hyness, he sacrifices himself and the Three Mage-Sisters to the incomplete Jamba Heart, and successfully resurrects Void as Void Termina In Heroes in Another Dimension, the description for Parallel Dedede states that he was created when the Jamba Heart fragment that possessed King Dedede somehow ended up in Another Dimension, along with King Dedede's own spirit. This is also the case for Parallel Meta Knight, as stated in the Japanese version. In the Final Dimension, a second Jamba Heart emerges from the pool in the floor. The four Heart Spears gathered in the various levels then appear and shatter the heart, releasing Corrupt Hyness. His pause description explains that, upon falling into Another Dimension, the darkness in Hyness's heart left his body and transformed into a Jamba Heart, and then consumed him afterwards, corrupting him. ''Super Kirby Clash During the fights with Aeon Hero, he will occasionally open a dimensional rift that fires a giant laser. During this attack, a Jamba Heart may be seen floating through it, although it is a rare occurrence. Etymology "Jamba" is derived from Jama (邪魔), which can mean "hindrance" or a "disturbance." This references its behavior throughout the game, causing bosses to become corrupted when in possession of it. "Heart" simply refers to its shape. Trivia *Some of the corruption of bosses that are infected with the Jamba Heart matches some of the physical appearance and abilities of Void Termina and his core variants. **Whispy Woods' enlargement (although his variants can do this without the corruption of the Heart) and raining a massive amount of apples matches Void Termina's huge size and his ability of raining lightning spears. **King Dedede's muscular body, large arms and short legs matches those of Void Termina. **Meta Knight's splitting ability matches Void Soul's/Void's ability of splitting into four orbs (or the core of Void Termina's ability of sending smaller versions of itself). Artwork Jamba Heart novel.png|Kirby of the Stars: Star Allies - Great Friends Adventure!'' Concept Artwork Hyness Concept Art 2.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Jamba Heart Concept Artwork.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Gallery KSA Jamba Heart Broken.png|The Jamba Heart shatters, shooting its pieces throughout the universe. Star Allies Demon Heart.png|King Dedede and a Waddle Dee jump away from a falling Jamba Heart Piece. 20180325 174408.jpg|Near the end of the game, Hyness rebuilds the heart with the Jamba heart shards. DrSaYSZVYAAV6SB.jpg|''Kirby Twitter'' Jamba Heart HiAD.jpg|The Jamba Heart in Heroes in Another Dimension KSA_Heart_Spear_3.jpg|Heart Spears pierce the Jamba Heart. Models SKC GK Dimension Jamba Heart.png|''Super Kirby Clash'' References Category:Ancients Category:Items Category:Items in Kirby Star Allies Category:Power-ups Category:Another Dimension Category:Jambastion Religion